The Chronicles of Narnia: The Shadow
by Swott
Summary: Princess Ava is the daughter of King Caspian. But what happens when Lucy and Edmund Pevensie, two of the Kings and Queens of old, enters Narnia? Will they be able to defeat the evil in the dark before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Everything belongs to C.S. Lewis, unless some of the characters (and maybe places) that I made up. Enjoy!

Love,

Swott ^_ ~

**(More chapters are coming soon!)**

Chapter one: The Dragon.

"One more word, and it'll kill _us_" The boy whispered in a nervously way, I nodded. The awfully dangerous creature stood just above us, it was a dragon to be exact. There _are good _dragons in Narnia, but since the kings and queens of old left, there has been more battles, and they fled. Not that I blame them for doing that, I would probably do the same thing if I _only _were able to. Sadly, I can't, I'm the princess of Narnia, daughter of king Caspian. _Luckily,_ the kings and queens of old has returned, well two of them, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. The boy who was facing this awful dragon with me is king Edmund. I am allowed to call him Edmund, but since he's leaving soon anyways, I don't want to make any friendly relationships with him.

King Edmund slowly took up his sword and I took my sword, we had to fight the dragon.

"Okay, I'll count till three, then we both attack" he whispered, he looked at me with big brown eyes. I couldn't help but getting lost in them for a second, but I pulled myself together and nodded.

"Okay…One….Two"

I got ready to attack.

"..Three"

We ran to each our sides, then I climbed up on the statue to get me up to the second floor, where the dragon was. It wasn't how I remembered dragons, the eyes on this dragon was dark, and somewhat evil. The dragon itself was huge, and had a red/purple-ish kind of color. If I hesitate now, I thought to myself, then I'd die.

I started running towards this big creature, but what are the odds that I'll survive? What are the odds that I and king Edmund will survive? It's 50/50. I've had training from the best ones, and he has been in a battle, against the white witch and Telmarines. We can do this.

I took my first shot and stabbed the dragon in the tail. It screamed and turned to me. King Edmund saw this, and took his first and chance to stab the dragon in the heart. The dragon flew away, bleeding.

King Edmund smiled, obviously proud about himself, then he said "good job!" to me. "Thanks, you to" I replied coldly. He rolled his eyes,

"You don't have to be like _that _all the time, do you? _Princess_ Ava?" he asked me.

"Like what?" I was slightly offended.

"You're rude towards me and my sister. You hardly speak to us! People say you're always so nice, but I'm starting to doubt it."

Ouch, that was like a stab in the back.

"I am sorry for acting like that, but, I know that you two will be leaving soon anyways. Either in a week or one year. So if I become way to good friends with you guys, then I'll only get hurt.. " I shrugged.

"I slightly understand what you're saying, Ava. But, I want to be friends with you, and so does my sister." He smiled and took my hand,

"c'mon, we need to tell the others about the dragon, it isn't usual for a dragon to show up like that, is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

~ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARNIA!

I'm sorry that the romance between Ava and Edmund happened so quickly, I just had to get that out of the way so that I can use it later and make the story more dramatic.

Thank you so much to "Princess in Converse" for your review! I'm actually thinking about making him the dragon. But I am not completely sure yet. You just have to wait and see I guess ^_~

Anyways,

I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter two: I just don't feel that "way" about him, right?

When we came back to the castle, we told Lucy and my father about the dragon.

My father seemed to worry about it. There's not often you see dragons here in Narnia, and this one was evil.

That night, I didn't sleep very well. It was dark, something was chasing me. "Come to me.. Come…to…me" the _thing _said.

Suddenly, my dream switched places. I was at a beach, and a lion was standing in front of me.

"Dear child, this is why the Kings and Queens of old has been sent back. There's an evil lurking around in Narnia. It's up to you children, to defeat it." And before I got to ask it how to defeat it, or where it was, the lion was gone.

"Ava, Ava?" I heard a male voice; I slowly opened my eyes to find Edmund sitting on my bed, trying to wake me up.

"What do _you _want?" I asked him irritably. He laughed, "Nothing, just that it's time to wake up"

"Already?"

He smiled, "no not really. I just want to show you something. C'mon, get dressed and meet me on the roof." And then he left the room.

I got dressed and went up to the roof. "I thought you fell asleep again" He said and smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Look at the moon" he said. The moon was pretty, but my eyes were looking at Edmund. His face was glowing so perfectly in the moonlight. He made a sign that I had to come closer.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him, he looked at me, and said "yes, truly beautiful."

"How was it like here, here in Narnia, in the olden times?" I asked him.

"There was more forest around here, and fewer buildings. Narnia was about to become more modern when the Telmarines were here. I hope your brother will be as good as your father to rule Narnia."

"Oh okay, so how is it like in your world?"

"It's frustrating; I am just a normal kid in that world." He said.

I nodded. "Sometimes I wish I just could be a normal. People set so high expectations to me. Like, I have to find a prince and get married. I have never been in love. It is kind of easy for you, you leave this world, and go back to a place where you are normal.." Whoops, shouldn't have said that.  
"It's not that easy! Every time I leave Narnia, I feel like something is taken away from me!" He was obviously offended.

"Edmund, I'm sorry. I'm selfish.." I looked away, "I'll just go back to bed.."

I started to walk away from him, I felt incredibly stupid.

"Stop" he said. He was right behind me; he grabbed my arm and turned me around almost against my will. And before I could ask him what he was doing, he kissed me. I can't explain the feeling I got, it was like I was burning up inside, like…butterflies in my stomach. I replied his kiss. He took his arms around my waist.

This had to stop. He's going back to his world, and then we won't see each other again..

"Edmund, Edmund, stop it.." He stopped and looked at me, again, his eyes. God they kill me.. I hate myself for saying what I'm about to say;

"Edmund, this is great but, I don't feel that way about you." I know I shouldn't lie; I do like him in _that _way. But this can't have a happy ending.

I couldn't look at him. He didn't say anything. He let go off my waist, and left.

I went to my room. Got dressed more properly, brushed through my long, brown, curly hair and went to eat breakfast.


End file.
